You want Rintori fluff, here it is
by BetterThanburningontheceiling
Summary: Nitori and Rin go dress shopping and stuff happens.


I was honestly surprised when Matsuoka-Senpai accepted my invitation to go shopping with me. He didn't make some snide comment or roll his eyes or anything like that. He just said "sure, why not" and that was it. It made me happy.

But nevertheless, I was still pretty nervous about it. I wasn't necessarily worried about how he would be with me trying on dresses and such, because I already know how he feels about that, but more so how he would react to people staring at him being with someone who was trying on dresses who happens to look like a guy…

On the way there, we talked like we normally would. He asked me if there was anything in particular that I was looking for, and I told him just something cute. Because that was the truth. In fact, I didn't really care if I even got anything at all. I just wanted to spend some time with Matsuoka-Senpai.

When we arrived at the store, I led the way over to the women's section Matsuoka-Senpai kind of stood there awkwardly as I looked through the clothing. It was cute, seeing him so unsure what to do for once.

"Would you rather look in another section?" I offered, trying to be considerate.

"No, it's alright." He replied, "I don't mind."

I smiled and nodded and continued to look. "Do you think this would look cute?" I asked, pulling out a green top and holding it up to me.

He looked at it up and down, raising an eyebrow. "Sure." He said in a not so sure tone.

"So no." I put it back on the rack and kept looking. "How about this?" I asked, jokingly pulling out a red tank top with the print 'shark bait' on it.

Matsuoka-Senpai chucked, "Yeah, hell no." I giggled as well and put it back. Matsuoka-Senpai looked around for a moment until his eyes settled on something that made him smile. He immediately bolted for whatever it was on the complete opposite side of the section.

"What is it?" I asked, curiously following him.

He practically ripped something off of the rack and held it right up to me. "Ai, you _have _to try this on right now."

I took the hanger and held it away a bit so that I could actually see what it looked like. It was an ocean blue babydoll dress. I smiled when I saw it. It really was kind of… Or extremely cute, maybe even more so because Matsuoka-Senpai picked it out himself.

"Okay." I said, a blush immediately forming on my cheeks, "But let me get a few more things to try on."

"Please hurry." He smiled as well.

I felt positively giddy as I slipped on the dress Matsuoka-Senpai picked out for me. To be honest, I didn't really expect him to enjoy this little trip in the slightest, let alone actually help me pick out clothes as well. It made everything more enjoyable for me as well!

I did my best to zip up the dress he picked out on my own so that he wouldn't have to, however it was proving to be quite difficult, as it was in the back and hard to reach. And it seemed that no matter how hard I tried it just was refusing to zip. At all.

"Uhm, Matsuoka-Senpai?" I called, defeated, and peeked my head out the door.

"What is it?" He asked, coming around the corner, "Did I grab the wrong size?"

I smiled, "No. I just need you to zip me up. So will you, please?"

He blinked a few times, "Y-yeah, sure."

"Thank you." I said, letting the door open and turned around.

His hands felt a little cold on my back, sending a shiver up my spine as he grabbed at the zipper and pulled it up. I could feel the dress trying to fit around me.

"How does it look?" I nervously asked, turning around for him to see.

He stared at me, not saying anything. I shifted my weight onto my right foot, starting to feel self-conscious. Why wasn't he saying anything? Did it look bad, but he just didn't want to hurt my feelings?

"It looks. Great." He finally said.

The pause didn't help with my suspicions. I let my smile drop as I turned back into the dressing room to look in the mirror. As I suspected, it just didn't fit right on me, even though it was the right size. I heard the door creak closed as Matsuoka-Senpai came in. He stood behind me and looked at me through the mirror.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Take it off." I mumbled, refusing to look at him in the reflection.

"Why? Don't you like it?" His voice sounded a bit like he was worried.

"No. I don't. Please take it off." I repeated.

"Why not? I think it looks great-"

"No it doesn't, because-" I clenched my eyes shut, "It just doesn't fit me right."

"I can go grab you another size if you want me t-"

"There would be no point." I sighed, hiding my face with my hands, "Don't you get it? It will never fit right, because I'm just not like other girls."

He went silent for a moment. I thought that that was him agreeing with me, but then I felt him wrap his arms around me in a comforting embrace, one arm around the small of my back and the other laced into my hair. He held my head into his shoulder and lightly pressed his cheek to the top of my head. "You're right." He said, but he didn't need to say it. I know I was right. After all, I've always know that I wasn't like other girls.

"But that's okay." He continued, surprising me, "Because it doesn't matter to me. I think you're beautiful anyway, even if you're not like other girls." He carefully pulled my hands away from my face so we could look each other in the eyes. He looked… Actually a bit angry, almost…. "You hear me? I love you the way you are. Is that okay?"

It took a second for me to realize that he was expecting an answer. I tried to say something, but my mouth wouldn't form words, so I nodded instead.

"Thank you. Now," He said, turning me back towards the mirror, "what do you thinks?"

I shrugged, "Do you like it?"

"I already told you, I think it looks great on you."

"Then I like it, too." It is his opinion that matters most to me after all. "Now will you please help me out of it so I can continue?" I chucked.

"Of course." I'm not sure if his hands were actually warmer the second time or if I was just expecting it. "Shit." He muttered, stopping a little more than half way down.

"What is it?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing. It's just- ah" The zipper suddenly jerked down the rest of the way.

I looked at him over my shoulder and smiled. I was about to say 'thank you', but then I was interrupted by his lips on mine. My eyes widened as he wrapped his arm around me again, I wasn't sure what to do with mine, so I left them down at my sides.

The kiss lasted no more than a few seconds before he pulled away taking a step towards the door. I grabbed a hold of the dress to keep it from falling down. I could feel the heat rapidly coming to my face.

He turned around with a chuckle. "I'll wait out here while you get changed."

"Okay." I said before closing the door and locking it.

"Are you ready?" Matsuoka-Senpai asked when I came out with my regular clothes back on.

I nodded, "Yeah. Let's go pay for these and then we can go."

"Right. Here, I'll take them." He said, taking the hangers from my hands. I heard a crinkly sound when he did and so I looked to see a small bag already in his hands.

"What's this?" I asked, motioning towards it.

"Oh, this?" He lifted up the bag, "just a little something for me."

"No, tell me what it is!"

"You'll see later, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Well, it's not exactly something I would use myself." I gave him a suspicious look, but left it at that.

"Will this be all for you two?" The half asleep woman at the counter asked as we set the clothes down.

"Yeah, just these." I said, reaching for my wallet.

"It's okay, I'll get it, Ai." Matsuoka-Senpai spoke up, already having his out and ready.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course not. I did pick them out, anyway."

"You picked out one dress."

"Your point?" I shrugged in response. "Exactly."

The woman looked up to tell us the total, but stopped when she saw Matsuoka-Senpai. "Hey, weren't you up here earlier?" She asked, squinting her eyes as if to get a better look at him.

Matsuoka-Senpai looked confused for a second, but then his cheeks turned red. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on now, don't be shy." She poked his arm. "Tell me, is this the one you bought them for?"

"What is she talking about?" I interjected.

"Nothing!" He suddenly got right next to her and whispered something in her ear as he slipped her the cash.

She tried to cover her smile and took the money. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't know." She chuckled, "Anyway, here is your change. Now you two get going, cuties."

"Thank you." He said, grabbing the bag with my new clothes and me by the wrist and dragging me away from the lady.

"Did you like it?" I asked as Matsuoka-Senpai and I headed home.

"Like what?"

"Well, today? Did you have fun?"

He turned to look at me, looking surprised that I asked. "Of course I had fun, I was with you."

I smiled back at him, "I guess that was a silly question."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So a friend of mine wanted me to write some Rintori fluff after reading the not fluff I have for them, sooo... I wrote this! Hope you enjoy! **


End file.
